greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Wyatt Lockhart
Wyatt Lockhart was the oncologist and big name for Charlotte King's new practice, the Pacific Wellcare Center. History Joining Pacific Wellcare Wyatt was part of the original set of doctors hired for Pacific Wellcare Center, as their oncologist. One of the first patients he treated was Leah Hudley. He offered her a clinical trial which would fight her cancer while preserving her fertility. After she suffered a colon perforation, the labs showed that her tumor was shrinking, but she decided to stop his protocol. ("Know When to Fold") Consulting with Naomi Wyatt came up to Oceanside Wellness Group to talk to Naomi. He wanted her to consult on the case of Claudia Jenkins, a cancer survivor who wanted a baby. No one had successfully conceived after surviving the type of cancer she had, so he knew that if she wanted a chance, she needed the best. When Naomi initially refused, Wyatt brought Claudia to see her so that she could meet her. ("Worlds Apart") When the first attempt to implant ovarian tissue into Claudia's abdomen failed, Naomi suggested putting it in deeper, but in order to do that, they needed to call in Addison. Addison agreed to do the surgery on the condition that she would do all the follow up care, including following the pregnancy if it worked. Wyatt observed the surgery and became upset when Addison said the tissue was too friable to implant the ovarian tissue. He said that she needed to keep looking for a solution, but she said it was over. ("Contamination") Gracie Rousakis When Wyatt found out that Gracie Rousakis had burkholderia cepacia, he suggested that he might be able to treat her. However, his treatment was unsuccessful. ("Homeward Bound") Leaving Los Angeles After sharing a kiss with Addison, Wyatt left Los Angeles. ("Nothing to Fear") Archer later told her he'd left to seek pharmaceutical fortune. ("Second Chances") Relationships Romantic Ex-Wife He was married. When he divorced, it took two years and four lawyers because they fought over everything. ("Homeward Bound") Addison Forbes Montgomery Addison first thought that he was arrogant during their first few encounters which included him asking her to dinner, but began to soften towards him after seeing that he actually was more human. ("Homeward Bound") Eventually they kissed, and after her breakup with Kevin, she went to his office presumably to try to start a relationship, but walked into his office to discover her brother and Naomi Bennett having sex instead. ("Nothing to Fear") Career Wyatt was Charlotte's big name for Pacific Wellcare and is a skilled oncologist. His first encounter with Addison was over a patient with cancer who disagreed with Addison's decision on a radical hysterectomy as she wanted children, where Wyatt tried his drug regime and enlisted Naomi's assistance to help. Unfortunately, the patient began bleeding into her abdomen and required surgery to correct it, leading her to follow Addison's initial course of treatment. When a young cystic fibrosis patient at Oceanside Wellness was diagnosed with Burkholderia cepacia, which would be fatal for her, Wyatt proved resourceful, claiming he had had success in treating his patients who developed the same infection. ("Homeward Bound") Wyatt left to seek a pharmaceutical fortune and was replaced by Archer Montgomery as Charlotte's big name for the practice. ("Second Chances") Notes and Trivia *As an attending, Wyatt has a personalized scrub cap, which is dragon themed.Know When to Fold, 2x09 (PP) Gallery Episodic PP209WyattLockhart.png|Know When to Fold PP210WyattLockhart.png|Worlds Apart PP211WyattLockhart.png|Contamination PP212WyattLockhart.png|Homeward Bound PP213WyattLockhart.png|Nothing to Fear Episode Stills PP2x09-12.jpg PP2x09-19.jpg PP2x10-2.jpg PP2x10-3.jpg PP2x10-5.jpg PP2x10-6.jpg PP2x10-11.jpg PP2x10-12.jpg PP2x10-16.jpg PP2x10-17.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:Doctors